


Feel Safe Here, Doll

by cxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, idk what else to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxn/pseuds/cxn
Summary: Minghao is having a bad day, and his boyfriends Jun and Mingyu would do anything to make him happy again.





	Feel Safe Here, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> _Because there arent enough polyamorous svt romance fics out in the stratosphere._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> small warning: hao voices some negative thoughts, nothing too intense and its pretty vague, just thought id rather mention it than not!

Junhui had sprinted the whole way home, foot persistent to stay as close to the speed limit as he could and arms uncoordinated as he grabbed things from his car, his mind a mess and actions even moreso.

Mingyu had come home earlier to find Minghao curled into a ball, silent and still on their couch. Breathing steady, eyes wide open, holding his knees to his chest as if that was all that was binding him to this reality. In panic, Mingyu’s first reaction was to tell Junhui to come home. Being the eldest of the three, he was usually the most calm and handled situations like these well. Mingyu, not so much. He was a pacing mess of a boy in the hallway before calming down enough to approach Minghao.

Mingyu and Junhui had both been through plenty of good days and plenty of bad days with Minghao. They knew the signs but coping with a broken Minghao and piecing him back together never got any easier. Mingyu could feel the strain on his heart, staring at his lover on the couch, pain surging through him as his eyes scanned the almost lifeless body on their couch.

“Hao...what’s up?” He crouches down in front of him, eyes level but not meeting, Minghao’s nerves flicking his gaze anywhere in the room but the man in front of him.

Mingyu’s hand on his cheek feels warm, gentle; loving. A reminder of who hes is, and what the two of them are, and how no matter how many times he has to do it, Mingyu is always patient and gentle when nursing Minghao into a better state of mind.

“Sit up for me baby, can you do that? Just sit up, nice and slow.” It’s hard, and his body groans in agony, joints aching to be relaxed against the safety of the couch again, but with Mingyu helping him, it feels a little easier. Only a little, but easier nonetheless. 

The two are face to face, the sound of Mingyu’s heart shattering echoing through the silent halls of their house, eyes gentle and empathetic as they scan every inch of Minghao’s face, absorbing every feature and emanating pure love. 

“Talk to me baby. What happened today?” Mingyu knows better than to think the state Minghao’s in could be accredited to something small, or unfortunate, or passing or fleeting; it’s a slow build, one negative thought in the morning that when paid attention to, grows and spirals into an ugly being that eats Minghao from the inside out, until he’s in the state he is now; broken down, negative, wallowing, one hand deep in muddy waters and the other waving for help.

He’s silent, eyes hitting the floor and lip between his teeth, a nervous habit he was never able to shake.

“Angel, you’re okay here. Feel safe. This is our house baby, the castle that you, Junnie and I made. You’re safe here. Nothing can hurt you. No matter what your head says, I’m here now. You’ll be okay. You’re okay.” Minghao does what he always does, and tries his best to focus in on Mingyu’s voice, to pretend like it’s the only sound in this empty universe and hear it resonate amongst the stars and galaxies. In this moment, they are all there is; the stars, Mingyu’s voice, and the two of them. Mingyu’s grip on his hand grounds him, and he feels the transition from the world in his head to the world in reality.

Mingyu’s eyes seem more saturated now. His skin more dewy and his lips a calming shade of pink. He seems a little more real now, compared to the panicked man he watched walk through the doorway minutes ago.

“I don’t know what happened. I can’t do anything, I can’t even move. I want to stay here forever, and just rot. I don’t wanna do anything, I don’t want tomorrow, I just wanna sleep.”

“Baby, listen to me. You are so loved. Junnie and I love you so so much, we can’t live without you. We just can’t. This is a bad day, not a bad life. Can you do me a favour, angel? I want you to imagine this feeling is a pool, full of water. Can you tell me what that looks like?” Minghao takes a second, his brain visualising the feeling in his head and the tips of his fingers twitching in pure awe at just how ugly he can be when he chooses to.

“It’s dark. Murky, dirty, brown and disgusting. And really cold.”

“Now tell me. If we wanted that to be clear, glistening, the prettiest blue you’ve ever seen and just the right temperature, what would it take? What would it take for your mood to be like that?” Minghao is quiet for a long time. Eyes scrunched deep in thought, holding on tight to the vision of his lake, like it’s a present Mingyu gave him and he refuses to let it go, no matter how ugly or awful or disgusting it may be. 

“Don’t overthink it angel. Anything, tell me anything. Anything that makes you happy.”

“I like… spending time with you and Junnie...and, and the nights we stay in and all cook something, and when we sit at the table together and eat, and I really like waffles, the ones from that cafe with the whipped cream and the star sprinkles… and, I like, making you laugh, and kisses, and when we play records and you can hear them through the house, and when the sun wakes us up on the weekends, and I like cats, and, and...and I really like 10 Things I Hate About You. That’s my favourite movie, Mingyu.”

“I know angel, I know.” Minghao opens his eyes to see Mingyu staring right back at him, eyes glistening and soft, like hearing Minghao talk makes him happy, and maybe the water is getting a little clearer. Mingyu gives his hand a squeeze. It’s warm, and it does a lot more for Minghao than he expected it to. Keys rustle from outside the apartment and Jun lets himself in, quiet and soft as he steps into their bedroom.

“How about we do all that? Hmm? Let’s watch your movie and have a nice night in, we can turn the heaters on and get out the really nice fluffy blanket, you know the one? We can open the curtains and have the moonlight come through and everything, whatever you want baby. I’ll get you those waffles. We can sit at the table and eat, and put on any record you like. You can pick it out. Can we do that, angel? Is that okay?” By the end of his speech, there’s a big grin on Minghao’s face and he can’t help but let his eyes scrunch, which melts his boyfriends’ hearts more than he’ll ever know. Sometime during Mingyu’s talk, Junhui had come and joined the two, crouching down next to Mingyu, one hand on Minghao’s leg, warm and sturdy. 

“Hello, love.” Junhui says softly as he notices Minghao’s eyes on him.

“Guys, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to make all this fuss, really. I’m fine. I was about to get up anyway.” He makes an attempt to stand, but both the boys tighten their grip on him, and he falls right back onto the couch.

“It’s not a fuss. We love making you happy, and I, for one, am willing to give you as many kisses as possible until you feel better. We love you Hao, we’d do anything for you.” Junhui can feel Mingyu’s hand come to rest on his thigh, and even though he didn’t realise he needed it, the comfort is nice. They put up a tough front for Minghao, but it breaks both their hearts to see him like this, and they would truly do anything for him.

“We love you so much. Please, we want to do this for you. Let us.” Mingyu brings Minghao’s hand to his lips, ever the romanticist, and Minghao can’t help but giggle. The sound takes a little weight off of his lovers’ hearts. 

“I just… I don’t want to make a fuss. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Oh Hao, you are anything but. You’re the light of our lives, we cherish and love you above all else, you’re the sun and the moon and the earth and the stars and all of it. You’re our whole world, and we treasure you. Don’t think you’re anything but. You’re not.” Junhui knows better than to hesitate or calculate in these moments. He knows that all he needs is his honesty, and usually his unfiltered words do a better job of representing his love than filtered ones.

“Come, angel. Let’s pick a record, yeah? I found this really nice recipe for falafel in the cookbook Jun bought me and I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to try it out! If it sucks, I’m sorry.” The two slowly help Minghao up from the couch, each holding one of his hands. Minghao giggles a little.

“Your cooking never sucks, Mingyu.”

Junhui gives Minghao a kiss on the cheek and Mingyu follows soon after, the two content with the smile it leaves on their boyfriend’s face.

“...Can I really pick the record?” Minghao asks as the three walk to the kitchen, hand in hand.

“Sure, love.” Junhui replies.

“You can even play the One Direction one we have.” Mingyu adds.

“Mingyu..” Minghao stops the other two, tugging on Mingyu’s sleeve.

“What’s up, honey bun?” He almost whispers through a smile, pale lips pulled taught over his features.

“It’s clear now.” Minghao says, almost so quietly the two don’t hear it.

“What’s clear?” Mingyu asks back, tone always gentle and tender.

“The pool. It’s clear now.”

**Author's Note:**

> can  
> you  
> see  
> me  
> projecting  
> :)
> 
> anyway this is SO self serving and selfish im sorry i hope this brings some sort of joy to other people's lives and not just mine thanks


End file.
